Dark Fairytale
by Autumn Love
Summary: Sometimes the fairytale is darker than it seems to be.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Dark Horse

A glass slipper; a kiss to wake a princess from a death like sleep; a dark knight on a white charger... What girl hasn't dreamed of being swept off her feet by a fairy-tale romance?

Once upon a time in the majestic Wizarding countryside of Scotland, a young lady named Hermione Granger, dreamed that very dream.

But she did so only after all her other dreams had been shattered...

Darkness descended upon Hogwarts as a lone hooded figure made its way into the Forbidden Forest. Once reaching its heart, Albus paused; waiting for his spy. There was no telling what state Severus would be in after a Dark Revel.

It's true, the boy should have stopped spying a long time ago; but that would not have helped the side of the light. There were casualties in war and any good chess player knew what pawns were the best to play.

Besides Severus should look upon his service to the Order as atonement. After all he had a lot to be forgiven for; James and Lily being first and fore most. Wither there was a god or not this was his hell. Here and not some place full of fire and brimstone would he serve out his penance till the very last.

A slight movement in the bushes pulled Albus out of his thoughts. Severus emerged, limping slowly toward the Headmaster. It seemed tonight they had let him go easy. Probley a first and last for the younger wizard.

"Is he ready?"

"The Dark Lord is more than ready." Pausing Severus caught his breath. "The attack will come soon." An uneasy silence fell as the Potions Master tried to block his emotions. "She will be the first he comes for. With her down he believes Potter will be distracted."

The deep sadness the Potions Master tried to hide did not go unnoticed by Albus. He knew what the younger man was feeling. Severus was torn between duty and love; a place no one wanted to be.

The twinkle had gone from the Headmaster's eyes, "You must do whatever it takes to keep her safe. You do know that, my boy?"

A hot retort hung from his lips as they moved deeper into the forest. Further from the castle where they were safe to discuss business. It seemed that neither of them realized they were being followed. Coming to a second clearing Severus stopped.

"So what do you propose? To keep her safe during the final battle I will have to lock her somewhere inside the castle. No doubt she will want to be beside the boy wonder."

He did not let slip that he knew she was seeing the Potter boy. Nor did he let on that being beat out by yet another Potter made him want to curse everything in his path.

But Albus was not the Headmaster for nothing, and he read Severus like an open book. He made a noncommittal sound, "Take her under your wing. Show her what she must know to stay safe."

Understanding dawned on Severus' face. The Headmaster wanted him to seduce her away from Potter. For if the Dark Lord didn't see her as the key to Potter then he didn't see her at all.

"What you mean is to get her away from Potter using any means possible. Then what? Take her as my Lover? Make her trust me and then betray her? How very Slytherin of you Albus."

The Headmaster heard the venom in his friend's voice, and wondered if the young man before him understood the meaning of such a maneuver. He wondered if, Severus knew he would have done the same for Minerva if the shoe was on the other foot. As the muggles tend to say.

Albus Dumbledore knew what this poor soul was going through. His life, his happiness, meant nothing if not for hers. So what good is ones world if the reason for living in it is gone? Yes, when Miss Granger found out of his betrayal she would hate the very sight of him. But she would still be alive, and it would be Severus that had saved her. The Potions Master needed to understand such sacrifices.

The young wizard spoke pulling Albus from his thoughts again, "I cannot Albus. You do not know what the Dark Lord requires of me."

"My dear boy, I know he means for my end to come soon."

At this Severus snorted in the most undignified way, "Honestly, you wish for me to protect Miss Granger, by killing those she loves? Bloody Brilliant! Why didn't I think of giving her yet another reason to hate me?"

"She will still be alive after the smoke clears."

"ALIVE!" Snape's ire began to boil,"You call some kind of half life alive?"

"Please, Severus, if you could stop your pity party for a moment." Seeing the shocked look on Snape's face he

continued on, "That is where this comes in."

Pulling a roll of parchment out of one of the many pockets of his robes, Albus handed it to his companion. His eyes are alight with mischief as Severus read the scroll.

"Surely you don't mean for me to brew this? I won't! Not for a love I shouldn't even seek."

Before the Potions Master could finish his diatribe he was cut off by the Headmaster.

"You are not brewing it for her. You are brewing enough for all of us."

"I cannot. You must know how dangerous this is?" He searched the Headmaster's face trying to figure out if this time the old man had really gone nutters. If this potion didn't work he would get them all killed.

"Severus, are you forgetting your Wizard's Oath?"

Snape blanched, at Albus' blatant Pearl Harbor job. How could he? That Oath was made only to keep him honest in the eyes of the Order. It had not been meant to make him jump through hoops everytime Albus had one of his hairbrain scemes.

"As you wish, Headmaster. But I must insist that you allow bloody Potter, to continue to hold, Miss Granger's heart."

With that Severus took his leave. There was much to do if he was to brew this potion. Two pairs of eyes watched his retreat, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Mr. Malfoy, you should go to your god-father."

"Professor Dumbledore, how did you…" He emerged from his hiding place brushing off his pants as he did so.

"My boy, I just knew. Now go to him."

Draco started off toward the castle, "Wait, on second thought he will be in a right bad mood this evening. Perhaps you should seek out your little red haired friend." The twinkle was back in the Headmaster's eyes.

Harry and Hermione were walking back from the kitchens arm in arm, as Professor Snape rounded the corner. Harry visibly bristled at the sight of him and all Hermione could do was look at her shoes.

"Out after curfew? Tisk… Tisk."

He just stood there cloaked in his Death Eater robes, looking upon them as if they were some form of sludge on his shoe. Severus didn't seem to notice that Hermione shivered at the sight of him.

"Nothing to say I see. Well then 20 points each from Gryffindor. Now off to bed with you both."

They turned to leave, Snape still staring at them. Hermione practely dragging Harry along with her. But from behind them they heard Snape speak again.

"That is your own beds, Mr. Potter."

Harry's wand hand twitched, and the feeling to hex his professor into tomorrow was strong. "What is it your business?" He said turing now to face his nemesis.

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter. I believe this is very much my business. I don't need to have a busy haired know it all ready to hex everything in sight; once you have divided and conquered so to speak."

"Please, Professor. Harry isn't like that." Hermione spoke so low if Severus wasn't watching her lips intently he would not have known she spoke.

"Miss Granger, I believe the boy-who-lived does not need you to come to his aid. But please do tell, how you would know he is not looking to just take something you hold dear and then head for the hills? Our back to another's more welcoming arms?"

His voice was a pitch too low and she knew she was treading on thin ice. But he had finally pushed her too far. How dare he even say something like that about Harry?

"You horrid, letchertious old man. How dare you speak of Harry that way?"

There was no stopping Hermione once she got up on her soap box and Harry wasn't about to. He could still remember when she had gone off and started S.P.E.W, and just the thought of it made him shudder.

She had now walked right up to Professor Snape and standing toe to toe with Hogwarts most feared Professor she let him have it.

"Do you think that everyone in this world is as horrid as you? If I choose to give myself to him it isn't your business. Besides I would go to him willingly, how many women have gone to you that way?"

Severus' hand shot out and grabbed the little know-it-all by the arm. All that kept running around in Hermione's head was 'Oh, my god what have I said?'

"Go back to your rooms Mr. Potter. Miss Granger and I have a little matter to discuss."

Harry looked from Hermione to Snape and realized that desecration was the better part of valor today. He gave an apolignec look to Hermione and then turned and took off toward Gryffindor tower.

The door to Severus Snape's chambers banged open as he swooped in; trailing in his wake was Hermione Granger. She stopped in the middle of his living room as he continued through a door that could only have lead to his bed room.

"Now you have done it Granger." Saying it aloud to the room made her feel a little better.

Better that was, until Professor Snape came back into the room a pensive held between his hands. "Sit." was all he said as he put the pensive down before her.

"Now Miss Granger you will learn that your words have consciences."

He pushed her head forward and she was thrust into one of the many memories Severus wished he never had in the first place. But after 20 years in the service of Voldemort there are plenty of things you wish to forget.

Hermione saw the mist swirl around her, and slowly the world of Severus' memory came into view. They were in a room filled with people. Not just any people, Death Eaters. There were women and men in several different states of undress, all of them seemed to be in some form of pain.

That is when Snape took her hand and brought her before one Death Eater and his conquest. He was moving against her as if she was the first hump he had ever had. The girl's cries went unheard. But there was a voice above it all. A voice that Hermione placed as the man standing next to her, but his lips weren't moving.

That is when she realized that this memory had also taken his thoughts with it to spare him any further pain.

"I would have rather ended her life if it wouldn't have blown my cover. I find these animals around me that think they are my peers off putting."

Hermione was about to say something when the scene shifted and she was subjected to yet another horrid Dark Revel. She saw what happened to Severus the first time he turned down the entertainment the Dark Lord had provided.

The Dark Lord had had another Death Eater whip the Potions Master so that he could not sleep on his back for a month.

There was a swift jerking motion and they were back in Snape's study. She could not meet his eyes, as she shuffled her feet in front of her.

"Now, Miss Granger, tell me what you think those acts cost me?"

She could not look at him let alone answer his question. A tear rolled down her cheek. "Please, Professor."

Bringing his hand under her chin he titled her face up to his, "No, I shall not spare you the shame of your words. Now, tell me?"

When Hermione's honeyed eyes met his obsidian ones Severus almost forgot what she had said to him. And he could not recall whether he wanted her to say she was sorry or that she loved him. He shook her a little to get her to speak.

"I think they might have taken a piece of our soul." Hermione's voice caught and before she burst into tears she pulled away from him and ran from his chambers. Not stopping until she reached Gryffindor tower.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter universe. Also I still don't have a beta so please be nice. Oh, and this chapter is not meant to bash Harry, but to prove the difference between a boy and a man.

Chapter 2

"I Hear The Secrets That You Keep…"

Hermione blinked against the sun that shone through the common room windows, as she rose from one of the many couches. Last night when she had gotten back from her ordeal with Snape she had thrown herself there and must have cried herself to sleep. She had not wanted to face Ginny's ten thousand questions about what she and Harry had done. Not after what she had seen inside Professor Snape's pensive.

Poor Severus. How could she have been so cruel to him? After all he was only doing his duty. There was a soft voice in her head that told her she had wanted Snape to say those things out of jealousy, not duty. But Hermione, the Gryffindor know-it-all, knew in her heart that a man like Severus Snape would never look at her in that light.

The hand that touched her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts. "What ya thinking 'Mione?"

As the youngest red head of the Weasley clan sat down beside her, Hermione knew she had to face another day.

"Just things."

Came her forlorn answer and anyone who knew Hermione knew that it wasn't just things she was thinking about. And if Ginny Weasley was a betting girl she was say that Hermione was thinking about a person not a thing.

"So how was it last night with Harry? Did you finally help the poor fellow out? Or will he still be waxing his broom for the rest of this week." Ginny wiggled her eyebrows and giggled.

Letting out an exseberated groan Hermione tossed a pillow at her. "Ginny, please. You know I won't. Not now."

"Ah, give over 'Mione. You have to do it with someone. And what better someone then Harry? I am sure he will know what he is doing and all."

Of course you know he would, Hermione thought to herself. You already had a test drive on that particular model of broom. Now didn't you?

"Who will know what he is going?" Harry spoke from the foot of the boy's stairway.

'Oh, gods he heard.' Was all Hermione could think. But he came over to them and gave her a quick kiss on the lips and then said, "Do you two think we could go get something to eat I am starved. I am sure you are too after that row you had with Snape last night."

Hermione and Ginny were just beginning to follow Harry out of the portrait hole. "What row?"

"It was nothing, Ginny. Drop it, please."

"Is that why you slept on the couch?" Ginny was as always full of questions.

"No that is not why I slept out here. Professor Snape just pushed my buttons and I let loose, ok. I couldn't stop myself and I hadn't realized just who I was talking to until I stopped for breath."

Harry was now laughing, "Yeah and by then it was too late. You should have seen the look on Snape's face. It was priceless."

"It was not priceless as you so graciously put it Harry." Hermione had now let go of his hand, and started off hurriedly down the hall away from her two friends.

"Ghee, I guess you did it this time. When are you going to learn that you are either right or happy?" Ginny said with a smirk.

"I guess I never will. Coe on lets go before I miss breakfast and have to take potions on an empty stomach."

They continued down the hall in silence until her curiosity had gotten the better of her again. She was about to ask Harry just what really happened last night and weather or not Hermione would be serving detention with Snape when Draco came into view.

His steps were quick and quite as he came up to Ginny and whispered into her ear. Harry was casting daggers at him the whole time. Wondering just who the blond Slytherin thought he was encroaching on his territory?

She smiled at Harry and taking Draco by the arm said, "Catch you later Harry."

Harry now alone and still hungry went off to find Ron and a bite to eat before class. Maybe his friend would be willing to listen to some of his woman trouble. Then Harry thought better of letting Ron in on how he was flaunting Hermione in front of Ginny to get her back.

If anyone had been watching the two Hogwarts students from afar they would have thought they were having a lover's spat. But that was not even close to what was happening.

"What do you mean Dumbledore told him to help them win?"

"Ginny, please keep your voice down, if someone hears…" Draco's eyes darted around the grounds. But they were alone; everyone else had gone to class.

"Well, if you would just spit out what it is you are trying to say then I would not be yelling."

He moved closer to her and pulled her into his arms, "The Headmaster thinks it best if Snape continues his spying. And you know that means he has to give Voldemort anything he wants or he risks his cover."

Ginny just shivered. "What does this mean for us?"

"He was given a scroll last night. I think it is a potion that will help us fool the Dark Lord into thinking that he has won the war. You know give us time to regroup, and not loose anyone."

"So then why in Merlin's name did you drag me out here and act as if it was a matter of life and death?" She huffed as she pulled out of his arms.

Something in Draco's eyes told her she wasn't going to like what was coming next.

"He's in love with Hermione."

"Draco, I don't find that in the least bit funny. What would Voldemort want with Hermione? We both…"

"I meant Snape."

A moment of silence filled the space between them. And then from that void came realization.

"Is that why they had a row last night? What a prat. You do know he could just tell her how he feels. I am sure that they would make a perfect pair."

There was mischief in Ginny's eyes and Draco didn't like it. That look bore too much resemblance to the look Dumbledore wore last night when he told Snape what needed to be done.

"I don't know what row you are talking about, but no, he cannot! He would loose his job for something like that. Just promise me you won't get any crazy ideas behind all of this. There is a war going on, now is not the time to play match maker."

Ginny placed a soft kiss on his lips, "I promise."

Hermione sat in her usual seat at the front of Potions class, her eyes cast down. She hadn't raised her hand once in the course of the lesson, and frankly Severus was put out by this. He had wanted nothing more then to take points away from Gryffindor for her being an insufferable know-it-all. But alas today that was not to be.

Harry however had been a prime target, as always. First Severus had caught him trying to talk to Miss Granger and now… Note passing. Moving around the room, his robes seemed to flow like water about him. As he came upon Mr. Potter and Miss Granger he took hold of her hand and pried the note form it.

Hermione felt a tingle spread up her arm and down to her core at the touch of his hand. Oh, gods what this man did to her. If only Harry could make her feel this way.

"Mr. Potter, I am sure you know what happens to those that pass notes in my class?" He waited with baited breath for just one smart arse answer.

"I am sure you will take points, sir. But whatever else you have planned only you know." Harry just stared Snape down like it was high noon.

"Mr. Potter you will be serving detention with Filch for a week for your smart mouth." Then he turned and caught Hermione's eye. "You Miss Granger you will be serving your detention with me. Tonight at 7:00pm sharp."

Severus turned back to the front of the class and made his way to his desk. At last she would have to spend some time with him. He hoped to put his plan into motion with this week of detentions, but one could never be sure of what was to come.

He watched on as Hermione quietly chewed out Harry. He would have taken points and added time to both of their punishments, if the Potter boy didn't look so defeated.

'Ha! I've got you this time Potter.' The little Death Eater in his head was saying. 'Hermione won't want anything to do with him if he keeps getting her into trouble. And that old boy is where you come in.'

Slowly he unfolded the note that had caused the little scene before him.

'_Mione,_

_What's wrong with you today? Listen if you're mad because I laughed at what happened last night, well I'm sorry. Do you think I wanted that greasy git to treat you the way he did? _

_Besides what did happen when he brought you back to his chambers? Why did you sleep down in the common room after you came back?_

_Harry_

Severus was about to call Hermione up to his desk and ask her about the note but the bell rang and before he could utter her name she was out the door and out of sight. Even the boy-who-lived-to-be-a-pain-in-his-arse was gone. Well this evening would come soon enough and then he would get to the bottom of the whole thing.

The Great Hall was filled to overflowing for this years Halloween feast. Hermione walked in with a heavy heart, as she would be missing most of it because of detention. The only thing that made it ok was that Harry would also be missing most of the party.

After all this was mostly his fault. Hadn't he been the one that said a midnight stroll to the kitchens wouldn't be such a bad thing? She remembered saying that she didn't want to and Harry saying, "Ginny would."

They both knew that was all he had to say to get her to do anything. You see Ginny had come first and she would always be the ghost with which Hermione would wage war. Hermione wasn't one to kid herself that Harry loved her. She knew all too well that they were both just each others place holders; yet she couldn't stand when she was compared to her best friend.

"Hey, penny for your thoughts." Harry's arms came around her waist and he pulled her up against his chest.

"Umm. Oh, I was just thinking how we won't be enjoying the feast this year. I wish we could stay for the whole thing. You know this is the last one we'll have here."

Hermione's eyes darted up to the head table to see if Professor Snape was there. And low and behold the bastard was sitting there watching them as smug as ever.

"Come on Ginny is waiting for us."

Hermione visibly bristled at her friends name but let Harry led her to the table anyway. She took her assigned seat between Ron and Neville, as Harry took his across from her, which was so conveniently right next to Ginny. Dumbledore came into the Great Hall and all their chatter stopped.

"Some announcements before we get under way with the feast. First I would like to thank Professor McGagall for making the Great Hall so festive. Also all Seventh years will be called to the Headmasters office during the course of the day tomorrow. You will be signing up for your apprenticeships."

He waited only a moment then bringing his hands up the food appeared and he said, "Let the feast begin."

There was only thirty minutes before Hermione had to be down in the dungeons to serve her detention with Snape so she filled her plate and began to eat. Hermione watched over her plate as Harry and Ginny laughed and joked with each other. That was when she recalled what Snape had said last night that had set her off.

Hadn't Snape made it sound like Harry thought of Hermione as nothing more than that next big adventure? He had made it sound like Harry didn't care a wit about her feelings, and watching him with Ginny just proved that maybe her Professor was right.

Hermione pushed her plate away from her and began to rise and leave. "Ghee, 'Mione where are you going now?"

She was shocked she could make out anything Ron had said around his mouth of food. Harry and Ginny had now stopped their deep conversation and looked over at her.

"I have a detention to serve. Now if you will, good night." She turned her back on them and headed out of the Great Hall toward the dungeons.

"'Mione wait!" Harry called after her as he ran to catch up. "You still have time before you have to go. Why don't we find a little corner and talk?"

She saw the glint in his eyes and knew he had nothing to say to her. He was just in need right now and he knew she could help him there.

"Walk me to detention."

Hermione continued walking as Harry fell into step beside her. They made it to the potions classroom with time to spare. But instead of leaving her there to wait for Snape Harry walked in with her, closing the door behind them.

"Harry shouldn't you be going now?"

There was anger in her voice and Harry needed to ease her worries. Or else he would have to be the one that eased his needs later. And he enjoyed having it taken care of for him so much more.

"No, 'Mione we need to talk."

Pushing past him Hermione made for the door and turned the knob. She was just about to leave him standing there like a fool when she realized it wouldn't open. Reaching for her wand to bring down the ward she felt Harry take her arms.

He turned her around to face him, his lips inches from hers, "Please, 'Mione. All I want is to talk."

But that wasn't all he wanted and as his lips descended upon hers; Hermione realized it was better to give in then to fight it. She knew she was in just as much need as he was, yet she felt that letting Harry have her and not the man she really wished for would be a sad mistake.

Harry's mouth was demanding and his tongue traced patterns on her lips seeking entrance. His hand slid up her skirt, his fingers on her skin brought forth a gasp. Seizing the moment Harry slid his tongue into her mouth and began to show her just what he had in mind.

Hermione's mind was a haze as his fingers brushed over her lace covered sex, making her panties grow moist. She groaned somewhere deep inside her throat. Hermione grew bold with her built up frustration and began to fumble for his belt.

Harry pulled away from her slightly and reached for her shirt, grabbing with both hands he pulled and her buttons scattered everywhere. His mouth descended taking one of her lace covered nipples into its wet cavern.

The muffled sound of voices and the clatter of buttons onto the stone floor could be heard outside the potions classroom. Severus tried the door but it wouldn't budge. So he thought why not go around through his chambers and catch them red handed? That would be good for a few more nights of detention.

Hermione mewled and finally pulled his member free from his pants. She stroked him with sure firm strokes. A hiss escaped him and now he began to pinch and roll her nipple between his fingers as he pumped into her hand.

His lips were a breath away from her ear, "Tell me Hermione how you like it against his door?"

"Please. I…"

He pushed her hand aside and slid his hands under her skirt ripping her panties from her body. Wrapping her legs around him Harry pinned her to the door.

"Please." She whimpered as he brought the head of his pulsing member up against her wet lips. "Please we can't."

"I know you dream about doing it here. I'm just not sure who it is that's taking you in your dreams. Is it me or him?"

There was a shocked look on Hermione's face. For even though Harry had not said who he was accusing her of wanting, she knew that he meant the Potions Master. She had been found out. Had she called out to Severus in her sleep? Merlin knows she had been having too many wet dreams about him lately.

"Let me show you that it's me you should be dreaming about and not some git of a Professor."

Harry began to push forward, but was ripped away from Hermione and thrown across the room. Hermione also landed on the floor with Harry no longer supporting her. Opening her eyes she noticed one pissed off Professor standing before her.

"Please Professor I can explain." Hermione's voice seemed rushed even to her own ears.

"Explain?"

There was a charge of power in the air. Hermione knew instantly that it was Professor Snape's magic. It tasted like autumn, and chocolate. And she wished in that instant she had her shirt closed because just the sight of him was making her nipples even harder. She could no longer deny how excited she got around him nor did she care.

But what did cause her even more alarm then the mad Death Eater before her was the thought that just maybe Severus had heard what Harry had been saying to her.

"I would advise that you do just that Miss Granger, before the both of you are expelled."

The ice in his voice slid down her back and it was heard for her to breath. "Please... Sir, Harry isn't the one to blame. I pushed him into this." Her eyes were downcast as she was too ashamed to look her professor in the eye.

Severus looked over at Harry who was now coming around. He wanted to kill the little bastard for trying to mare Hermione's beauty with his touch. And the fact that she sat before him in just her skirt and bra and was lying to him to save the Potter brat only served to piss him off further.

With lighting speed his hand reached forward and snatched her up. Pulling Hermione to her feet and forcing her to face him. "You were pushing him, were you?" He spat as he let go of her once again. "I see. Then as Head Girl you should know that lying to a professor is worth several weeks of detentions. Not to mention the position you were found in could have you expelled."

Hermione grew pal and with a lack of support she landed once more upon the cold stone floor of the dungeon. Expelled! No she couldn't be; Hermione had worked to hard to make a place for herself here. She could not go back to the muggle world and be expected to leave the only world that ever accepted her.

"Professor, you can't. We weren't doing anything wrong." But Hermione was not even able to convince herself of that and she didn't think he would be to willing to believe her either.

"Well then what do you think I should do to the two of you for what I have discovered here?"

His question didn't need an answer. Hermione knew that he should have expelled them both. But there was a glint in his eyes that suggested he wanted to do worse to Harry.

"I guess we will be going to the Headmaster's office?" The tears threatened to spill forth. No this could not be happening to her. Why the hell did she have to wage war with the ghosts from Harry's past?

"Not today Miss Granger."

"Well don't make her any more nervous then she already is. Just spit it out Snape." Harry's voice held a false bravado.

Severus never took his eyes off of Hermione, "Leave us."

Harry took the growl in his professor's voice as his queue to exit stage left. And with one last glance at Hermione he took his leave.

The fire receded from Severus' eyes and he held his hand out to her. Hermione took it tentivly, and was pulled to her feet. Severus pulled her too hard and Hermione found herself slamming into the solid wall of his chest.

Her breath caught in her throat. Gods how she wanted nothing more than to be in his arms at that moment. If only Severus said all he had out of love.

"Miss Granger, I suggest that you fix your appearance, as this evening we will be having a guest."

Severus moved away from her and went over to his desk to set out the paperwork for the potion he would be brewing this evening. Hermione groped for her wand in her messenger bag and came up empty. Then she remembered that Harry had taken it from her only moments before.

"Professor… I seem to have misplaced my wand."

"You what, Miss Granger? You do know how dangerous that is in times like this?" But he didn't wait for her answer and with a wave of his hand her clothes were set to rights once more.

"Thank…thank you, professor."


End file.
